Te quiero y lo sabesI love you and you know it (SW tribute)
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILERS: Todos aquellos que no hayan visto la séptima película de la saga Star Wars, si quieren seguir leyendo es bajo su responsabilidad. Yo aviso de que hay spoilers... Por la historia de amor más maravillosa que he visto en el cine de ciencia ficción. Aquí va mi sincero homenaje. Disponible en Español e Inglés/Available in Spanish and English.
1. Chapter 1

Te has ido… Te has ido…

Pero por mucho que me lo repita, que sepa a ciencia cierta que jamás volverás a mi lado, una parte de mí se niega a creerlo. No después de ver que el destino parecía darnos otra oportunidad. Despacio, cierro los ojos frente al ataúd vacío sobre el cual han extendido la bandera de la Resistencia y me obligo a respirar hondo. Por más que lo pienso, sigo sin entender qué ha pasado. Y sobre todo… ¿por qué?

Soy una ilusa, lo sé, y lo era cuando te sugerí aquella estúpida idea hace dos días, antes de que partieras hacia un destino inmerecido todavía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Reconozco que aún sonrío al recordar el momento en que lo cogiste por primera vez en tus brazos, tu expresión, un amor infinito brillando en tus ojos azules como el mar más hermoso. Algo que solo reservabas para mí; para el resto, tu mirada era pícara, tu sonrisa a medias denotaba que siempre te traías algo entre manos y tu actitud decidida era la que todos tus subordinados respetaban y admiraban en ti. Claro que ninguna de ellas se puede comparar a la cara que pusiste cuando te anuncié que estaba embarazada en aquel jardín colgante de Naboo, después de habernos decidido por fin a enfrentar mi pasado y el de Luke. Debíamos saber cuál era nuestra otra mitad, esa madre que nos separó al nacer para que Vader nunca nos encontrara.

Sé que siempre he sido una caja de sorpresas para ti pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga que no te haya dicho ya? Yo tampoco hubiese soñado jamás que mi padre fuese mi mayor enemigo, pero aún menos que sus genes se transmitieran a nuestra descendencia. Siento las lágrimas deslizarse de nuevo sobre mis mejillas cuando pienso en él: Ben… mi pequeño Ben. Sabía antes de que Rey me lo dijese que era él quien había acabado con tu vida. Lo presentí, pues la Fuerza también es intensa en mí, siempre lo supimos.

Rey… Sé lo orgulloso que llegaste a estar de ella en el poco tiempo que os conocisteis. Y ella te admira muchísimo, ¿sabes? No solo por tu reputación, sino como persona y no sé si como algo más. Es posible que intuya mi Fuerza como yo intuyo la suya, y después de que me contase su visión antes de partir a buscar a Luke, reconozco que temí por ella más que nunca. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Además, algo me dice que ella será la que se enfrente finalmente a Ben y no quiero pensar en ello. A pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que mi hijo debe estar ahí, en alguna parte. Que no todo él es el monstruo en que parece haberse convertido. Aunque a veces, cuando me supera la pena, no puedo evitar pensar lo contrario. Porque, ¿qué buen hijo sería capaz de acabar con su padre?

Ay, Han. ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo Ben la causa de nuestra desgracia y de que Luke desapareciese sin dejar rastro? Por suerte R2 volvió a activarse en cuanto Rey y los pilotos regresaron a la base. ¿Sabías que mi hermano escondió la mayoría de los planos de su paradero en su interior? Siempre fue tan inteligente… Y sé que nos lo ocultó para que Ben jamás pudiese encontrarle… Puedo sentirlo, Han. Lo busca desesperadamente, y temo que le suceda lo mismo que a ti si lo encuentra. Ben siempre ha sido muy fuerte en la Fuerza, como su abuelo. Y, ¿q ué dirá Luke si algún día puedo contarle que ya no estás? Aún recuerdo aquellos años en que estabas celoso de él, y no puedo evitar reírme. Tras la batalla de Endor, cuando me dijiste aquello de "cuando vuelva, no me entrometeré", confieso que morí de amor por ti aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Es cierto que cuando te conocí, jamás hubiese imaginado que terminaríamos como lo hicimos, ni en lo bueno ni en lo malo. Aunque debo admitir que siempre tuviste ese punto sinvergüenza al que me era imposible resistirme. Eras peor que un imán, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Eso te lo aseguro.

Ya anochece y empieza a hacer frío. No sé cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí, pues la Primera Orden conoce nuestro paradero, pero la medalla que sostengo entre las manos, aquella que te entregué hace tantísimos años en Yavin y que deposité el día de tu funeral sobre esta tumba, permanecerá conmigo para siempre. Recordándome lo mucho que me has amado, y lo mucho que yo te he amado a ti.

Aún te quiero, y espero que lo sepas allá donde estés.

Descansa en paz, general Solo.

Hasta siempre, mi amor.


	2. Chapter 2

You're gone ... You're gone...

But it doesn't matter how many times I repeat it, that I know for sure that you will never come back to me: a small part of me refuses to believe it. Not when fate seemed to give us another chance. Slowly, I close my eyes in front of that empty coffin over which they have spread the Resistance's flag and I force myself to breathe deeply. Because, no matter how much I think about it, I don't understand what happened. And further... ¿Why did it happen?

I'm delusional, I know, and I was too when I suggested you that stupid idea two days ago, before you left to some destiny you didn't deserved yet. But what could I do? Surprisingly, I still smile when I remember the moment you took him for the first time in your arms, your expression, that infinite love shining in those blue eyes, dark as the most beautiful sea. Something you usually kept for me; for the rest of the world, your eyes were sly, your half-smile always denoted that you were planning something not always cool and finally, you had that determined attitude for which all your subordinates respected and admired you. Otherwise, clearly none of those moments can compete with the grin on your face when I announced you I was pregnant at that hanging garden of Naboo, after we finally decided to face my past and Luke's. We needed to know about our other half-family, where that mother who separated us at birth trying to hide our existence from Vader, was born and grown.

I know I've always been full of surprises for you but what can I say that I haven't already said? I neither had ever dreamed that my father was my greatest enemy, but still less that his genes were going to be transmitted so strongly to our son. I feel the tears slipping back on my cheeks when I think of him ... My little Ben. I knew, before Rey told me, that it was he who destroyed your life. I sensed it, the Force is strong in me, we always knew that.

Rey ... I know how proud you became of her in the short time you met. She admires you so much, do you know that? Not just for your reputation, but as a human being and I'm not sure if as something else... She may intuit my Force as I suspect hers, and the moment she told me about her vision, just before she went after Luke, I recognize that I feared for her more than ever. But what could I tell her? Besides, I fear more that she will be the one facing Ben and I prefer not to think about it. Nevertheless, I still believe that my son should be there somewhere inside Kylo Ren. That he is not yet the monster that seems to have become into. Although sometimes, when this situation overloads me, I cannot help thinking otherwise. Because... What kind of son would be able to kill his father?

Oh, Han. What went wrong? Why has Ben to be just the cause of our misfortune and Luke's disappearance without a trace? Luckily R2 activated again at the time Rey and the pilots returned to base. Did you know that my brother hid most of his whereabouts drawings inside? He was always so smart ... And I know he hid his location from us so Ben couldn't ever find him... I can feel it, Han. He is looking for Luke desperately, and I fear that the same destiny that came to you will arrive to my dear brother. Ben has always been strong in the Force, as his grandfather. And, how will it affect Luke if someday I have to tell him that you're no longer with us? I still remember those years when you were jealous of him, and I cannot help laughing. After the Battle of Endor, when you said that silly phrase: "when he came back, I will not intrude," I confess that I fell in love with you even more than I already had done. It is true that when I first met you, I never would have imagined that we would end up as we did, neither for good nor for evil. Although I must admit there always was that scoundrel point that I could not resist from you. You were worse than a magnet, but I do not regret anything. That's for sure.

It's almost sunset and it's getting cold. I do not know how long we will be here, in this planet, as the First Order knows our placement, but the medal that I hold in my hands, the one I gave to you so many years ago in Yavin and wich I deposited the day of your funeral on this tomb, will stay with me forever. Reminding how much you loved me, and so how much I loved you.

I still love you, and I hope you know it wherever you are.

Rest in peace, General Solo.

Farewell, my love.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

¿Estás triste porque la historia se acabó?

¡No te preocupes!

Otras muchas te están esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales y sé el primero en enterarte de todas mis novedades!

 **\- REDES SOCIALES: _PdeVeraOficial_** (FB, Wattpad, Twitter, Instagram)

\- Página Web: **(en mi perfil):** noticias sobre mis proyectos literarios, dónde comprar mis novelas, enlaces a mis relatos en Wattpad, Sweek y , entrevistas, video-eventos/Hangouts, biografía literaria y contacto.

\- BLOG **"El Rincón de los Hijos" (dirección en mi perfil)** : reseñas literarias, críticas de cine y teatro, revisión de series, artículos de reflexión y opinión e información adicional sobre mis novelas.


End file.
